Go The Distance
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Side story to Harry Potter and the Crisis Core A young boy in the slums wishes to go the distance to free him and his sister. Songfic


A small side story to Harry Potter and the Crisis Core, I'm on a bit of a writer's block there, and I really wanted to introduce the boy from the start of the first chapter. Meet Kyo Gainsborough a.k.a. Hermione Granger, Aerith's younger brother/sister, at the time of the birth, everyone mistook Hermione for a boy, so Iflana named 'him' Kyo, somehow making 'his' true gender 'his' alter-ego.

Roughly around the same age as the young SOLDIER, Kyo does hate Shinra because they're always watching him and his sister. Kyo is very different from the smart muggle bookworm we all know and love, he's protective of his sister and wishes to leave Midgar. That's all about Kyo. The song is the version by Lucas Grabeel, which I think really suited Kyo's wish. Characters and song belong to SquareEnix, J.K.Rowling, and Lucas Grabeel. (P.S. this is before they meet Zack and Harry)

* * *

Go The Distance

Walking through the streets of the slums in Midgar was a boy around nine years old, he had short dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, dangling at his hip was a thin sword placed in a sheath. As he walked past a window, his reflection was different than what people expected. In his reflection was a young girl around his age with long dark wavy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. The boy dismayed the image in the window and continued.

For some reason, he often dreamed of a far place where he and his older sister could live freely, without the the prying eye of the Shinra Company, where he could do heroic deeds and a welcome of a hero waited there.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place where a hero's welcome_

_Would be waiting for me_

In his imaged place, the crowds would cheer when they saw his face. All his life, he wished he could be a hero, cause he had been protecting his sister while keeping a secret hidden from her for the past nine years. Young Kyo Gainsborough sighed as he walked to the Sector 5 slums, the biggest secret he kept from his sister was that he was actually a girl, like her, but she had mistaken for a boy since birth. A small voice kept telling Kyo here in the slums is where he was to be meant for now.

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

Kyo thought about the name that both his real and adopted mother gave him for his ture gender, Hermione. But one thing Kyo knew for sure, he would find that place, a place of happiness and joy for him and his sister. He promised her someday he will find a way if he could be strong and they'll live somewhere else than the coldness and dampness of Midgar and see the sky, even if they had to go a long distance away. Someday, Kyo and his sister, Aerith, would be free of Shinra, both Kyo and Aerith were the last of the Ancients, and Shinra watched them because of that fact.

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

As Kyo walked toward the church that he and his sister went to check their flower garden, he knew that every mile he took in protecting and defending Aerith would be worth the while for him and Aerith, if he could go the distance, Kyo knew he would be where he truly belonged.

_I know every mile will be_

_Worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I will be right where I belong_

As the view of a large church came into his line of vision, Kyo smiled when he saw a young girl around sixteen years old with long dark brown hair in a ponytailed braid and deep emerald green eyes waving at him from the entrance of the church. It was his older sister, Aerith, at the time of Kyo's birth, Aerith was too young to know the truth of her younger sibling, but it was alright, she didn't need to. She knew what Kyo wanted, and the unknown road he would have to take to embrace that fate. But whatever that road led him, it would always lead him back to her. The two of them knew if a thousand years passed, it would be worth the wait, and maybe it take a lifetime for Kyo to make it happened, but Aerith knew he could see it through.

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wander_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

Smiling, Aerith handed him a black short sleeved jacket. "You forgot this." Kyo gasped and quickly put the jacket on, while Aerith watched, she smiled at Kyo, who didn't look back at the troubled times, he was ready to go the distance. Kyo would keep on track to save them from Shinra, so they won't have to deal with the crazy Hojo, one thing Kyo won't accept was defeat. He beat every Shinra guard sent at him and his sister.

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_I will keep on track_

_No, I won't accept defeat_

The two siblings entered the church, and started to tend a small garden in front of the alter. Aerith stopped for a moment and looked toward Kyo, she smiled at what he wanted for the both of them, it maybe a uphill slope he was going, but he'd never lose hope, until he went the distance, then the journey he had taken would be complete.

_It's a uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Til I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete_

Kyo stopped as Aerith went on tending their garden, he stood up and looked at the hole through the ceiling of the church. If he did become a hero, the hardest part for him would be to look beyond the glory there is of being a hero, because he knew that a hero's strength is not measured by muscles or how strong he is, a hero's strength is measured by the strength of his heart.

_But to look beyond the glory_

_Is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured_

_By his heart_

After a few hours, the two went back to their house, a small cottage just outside Sector 5. A woman in a green dress and a white apron smiled as they walked through the door. Elmyra Gainsborough watched her adopted children went upstairs to rest for the next day. While Aerith was in her room, Kyo sat on the roof, staring at the plate that covered the sky Aerith longed to sky. A transparent image of the girl he saw eariler appeared beside him, also looking at the plate.

"Do you think she'll ever find out?" she asked.

"No..." Kyo answered, still staring at the plate, wishing he was a shooting star, so he could go a long distance with Aerith. If he had to, he would search the world to find a place for him and Aerith, he would face all the harms that were thrown at him. Kyo didn't care how far it was, if he went to the distance, he knew he would always find his hero's welcome in Aerith's arms, for he was her hero. To Aerith, Kyo was more than her little brother, or someone who protected her, he was a hero to her.

_Like a shooting star_

_I can go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

The girl disappeared as Aerith appeared on the roof, coming up behind Kyo, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Kyo smiled, continuing to look at the plate. Aerith smiled back, looking up at the plate with her brother. The dreams of seeing the sky and discovering the world outside Midgar and the slum filled their minds, knowing that if Kyo serached for the world to find a place for them, facing the harms that would be thrown at him, Aerith would be waiting for him, with a hero's welcome in her arms.

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

* * *

That's all for now, folks. Please, R&R! Hope you enjoy reading about Kyo and Aerith!


End file.
